bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Amalaya An'dorah
Lady of Mercy Amalaya An'dorah is one of a few Sin'dorei who has discarded their allegiance to Quel'Thalas, and to the Horde, in favor of aiding the Blades of Greymane and the Alliance as a whole. While she was always tentative about allying with the Horde, she followed her people in their quest to find security in this world after the Scourge sacked Quel'Thalas, and after their beloved Prince betrayed them all. She coped with the Orcs, Undead, Trolls and the Tauren on a daily basis and served under two Warchiefs - Thrall and then Garrosh. When Garrosh destroyed Theramore Isle with an arcane bomb, Amalaya decided that Garrosh, and the Horde, was a faction she would no longer serve. She learned of the Church of Holy Light offering Sin'dorei faithful to the Holy Light a passage to redemption and sought out an old dwarf by the name of Moorwhelp after fleeing from a group of Blood Knights who tried to capture her before she could leave Quel'Thalas once they learned of her plans. Amalaya currently resides in the Blood Quarter of Quel'Shala - a newly founded safe haven for those of elven descent and the only permitted living quarters to Sin'dorei in the Ashen Coast. She has been known to speak against the Lady Ilaerise Embersong in recent times in her efforts to elevate the Sin'dorei to higher peerage in both the Ashen Coast and Quel'Shala itself. She has urged those who followed the Blood Knight's to publicly denounce the Order and its beliefs. Repentance After meeting with Moorwhelp and eluding her former kin on the road, Amalaya agreed to serve a form of penance by tending to the graves of those who died in the destruction of Theramore. She dutifully managed and maintained each individual grave for the course of three weeks until she was sent for by Moorwhelp and formally re-instated within the Alliance through the Church of Holy Light. Joining the Blades Shortly after she rejoined the Alliance and the Church of Holy Light, she encountered Berenal Grayblade of Gilneas during one of his routine recruitment drives in the Cathedral District of Stormwind. The Gilneans had lost their home to the Catacylsm, the Forsaken and waged a lost war with the worgen curse. Seeing as how she was able to relate to the Gilnean peoples predicaments, Amalaya tentatively inquired after the Gilnean commander before speaking with him and offering her healing abilities and her loyalty to the Blades of Greymane. Amalaya's assisted the Blades of Greymane during their campaign to cleanse the Blightlands of plague-like substances and infected residents of the region. She also aided Berenal in the removal of the devious and corrupted Abner Hartvale. While these are but a few examples of Amalaya's service to the Blades of Greymane, she has also served across other multiple battlefields under Berenal Grayblade's leadership and has only managed to managed to finish one entire military campaign before she'd wind up disappearing again. Retirement Amalaya's last tour of duty to the Blades of Greymane came on the Isle of Quel'Shala. She aided the Wolf's Guard and members of the Grey Company in their tasks to put down an uprising of Wretched and their leaders. In the midst of combat, while tending to her allies, she was wounded and despite this she continued to maintain the health of her companions while disregarding her own injury. She would later retreat to her home in the Blood Quarter of Quel'Shala, seeing to her own injuries and putting to paper a small little declaration of her resignation and retirement from front line activity. Not long after her resignation had come into Inas'thas' hands, the Governor of Quel'Shala had sought her out in an effort to convince her to return. She ultimately denied him and sent him on his way while she fell into obscurity. Her sword, Hartstrike, was sent to Inas'thas and placed up as a keepsake with Amalaya's own words of, '''From the Lady of Mercy to the House of Sunbrook, I offer you Hartstrike. May it serve as a symbol of perseverance.' '' Category:Characters Category:Blood elf Category:Paladins Category:Blades of Greymane